


Hidden feelings

by Grocketeer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: 6000+ words, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peter helps him out, Rocket's a virgin, Rocket's implants hurt, Still bad at tagging, Talk of long-term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grocketeer/pseuds/Grocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket usually has Groot to help him with the pain in his back, but now Groot's too small. Then Peter offers his help and suppressed emotions bubble up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden feelings

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little talk of Rocket's creation and I'm pretty sure it's not canon at all, but it's close enough to what the movie describes.

Rocket remembered when he first felt something towards Quill. Just outside of Knowhere, when Gamora's ship had been destroyed and she was drifting lifelessly out into space. Peter could have, should have let her die. It was unlikely that Yondu would get there before he died. 

 

And yet, when Rocket turned back, Peter wasn't following him. He'd stayed and called Yondu, who at the time was trying to kill him, and got out of his ship. Even with Rocket pleading him to go back, he'd been prepared to sacrifice his life so that Gamora would live. 

And even though it was clear who held Quill's affections at the time, Rocket had felt something then. He realized he cared for Peter. Not just about him, as he did with Groot, but he actually had feelings for Quill.  
He thought about it as he flew back to knowhere. The more he thought about it the more he tried to deny it and suppress it. 

Eventually he convinced himself that he didn't actually have feelings for Quill, it was just being in space in a poorly insulated ship had messed with his head. Once he'd landed and agreed to save Peter and Gamora from the Ravagers, he convinced himself that he was doing it for the galaxy, not for Peter. 

And so he forgot about his feelings. Anytime they came up, he made sure that there was another reason for making the decisions he did and completely surpressed anything that might suggest caring for Quill. And that was why he thought nothing of it when he asked Quill to do something special for him.  
\-----  
Rocket was hammered. They'd gone out to drink to celebrate a mission. Rocket had had a little too much. 

It's not my fault I'm so small, it doesn't take as much to get me drunk he thought to himself as he stumbled back to the ship. He'd been kicked out of the bar when he'd aimed his gun at the bartender after having been cut off.

Rocket climbed into the ship and saw Groot sleeping in the pilots seat. He slept a lot as he grew. It made sense to Rocket that he needed the energy to grow. But Rocket had other concerns right now. 

In their years together, Rocket and Groot had grown very close. Groot was the only one allowed to touch Rocket casually. Anyone else could expect a missing finger or two. It always made Rocket feel like an animal when people touched him. As if he was actually a raccoon who loved being pet. But Rocket had grown used to the feeling of Groot's smooth fingers flowing through his fur. This was why, when his implants would hurt really bad, as they did when he was drunk or emotional, and sometimes randomly, Rocket would find somewhere private and have Groot gently massage his back. 

And Rocket was incredibly drunk now. The pain he felt from the metal and wires in his back was different from any other pain. There was an aching over his entire back, but at the same time, sharp shooting pains raced between the implants. He'd never taken the time to figure out why they hurt or even how they worked. 

He tried to avoid anything to do with Half-world if he could, but he knew enough to know that he wouldn't live without the implants, so they'd stayed with him for all these years. And any time they'd start to act up, he'd ask Groot to help him out.

But this time as he gently picked Groot up and carried him to his room, he knew it wouldn't be the same. Groot could tell Rocket was drunk and hurting, and knew by now that that meant a back rub. Yet the small sapling also recognized that there was a problem this time. 

Groot was too small. His hands and arms still weren't strong enough to ease the pain in Rocket's back. Rocket told him to give it a shot anyway, and there was a little relief, but the majority of the pain was still there. He sighed.

"You can stop Groot. We both know it's not doing anything."

"I am Groot," Groot said mournfully and apologetically.

"No no, it's not your fault. I probably should have planned for this when I started drinking. I knew they would start to hurt. It's my fault really. Don't feel bad," Rocket, even still a little drunk, could tell how sad his friend was that he couldn't help Rocket. He reached over and pulled Groot's head up and looked into his eyes. "It's not like you owe me this anyway. I'm sure it'll pass soon on its own. Let's just go to sleep."

Groot just nodded, but it was clear he was still upset that he couldn't do anything. Rocket set him down on the nightstand and he was soon asleep. Rocket wished he could fall asleep that easy, but the pain in his back was still there. No matter how he twisted or turned to get more comfortable, it didn't go away. Eventually, it started to hurt more with every movement so he just gave up and went out to the meeting room for some pain meds. He'd taken them for the pain before, but they had never worked well.

Quill was sitting at the table, asleep, but woke up to the sound of Rocket opening some cupboards. He'd come back an hour or so earlier and didn't even have the energy to make it to his room. Rocket had hoped he would be able to slide past without Quill noticing but he had no such luck.

"Whatcha doing Rocket?" he asked drowsily. 

Rocket hesitated. He normally would've made up some excuse and gone back to his room with the meds, but he was still a little drunk. Instead he popped a few pills in his mouth, put the bottle back and sat at the table.

"Well... You know the implants in my back?" Quill nodded. "Well sometimes they hurt. A lot. Usually Groot helps me out and gives me a good rub, but now he's too small and not strong enough." Rocket didn't know why he was telling Peter all this. He'd probably just make fun of Rocket. But he didn't. Instead he nodded thoughtfully. 

Rocket again felt that feeling about Peter, but he was so used to it now, he barely noticed as he buried it beneath distractions. It was especially easy with the metal in his back throbbing every second.

"Ummm... I could.... You know, if you're not against it, that is...." Rocket could've sworn Peter was blushing as he struggled to get the words out. He had an idea what Peter was saying, but he wanted to hear the words before he reacted.

"Come on man, spit it out!"

"I was just thinking... If it hurts that bad, I- I could maybe take care of it." Peter was definitely blushing, and he couldn't meet Rocket's eyes. Rocket's own eyes narrowed, untrusting.

"Quill, I swear to fucking god, if you are just messing with me here, I'm gonna kill you." His voice was intense, and Peter looked up, startled. He'd expected Rocket to immediately decline, maybe get angry, but then leave and go back to his room. Peter didn't even know why he'd offered, it just felt like something he needed to do. 

"Rocket, I wouldn't mess with you. Not about that. I promise." Quill's voice was sincere and Rocket gave him one last glare before deciding that Quill was being honest. The pain in his back outweighed the worries of Quill messing with him anyway.

"Okay, well let's go to your room. Groot's in mine, and I don't want the others to come in and see." Rocket didn't wait for a response, just started walking towards Quill's room.

He was surprised to find he was happy to hear the sound of Quill standing up and walking behind him. 

Peter knew what the implants meant to Rocket. His only unremovable reminder of his creation, except for his memories. He knew Rocket would never let anyone but Groot see them if he could stop it, much less touch them. He suddenly realized that he meant a lot more to Rocket than he had thought. The realization made him happy and he realized that Rocket also meant a lot more to him than he'd thought.

Rocket was thinking the same thing. What am I doing? He thought. I would never ask anyone but Groot to do this, but here I am with Quill. 

That was when Rocket remembered the feelings he'd felt for Peter, that he'd kept surpressed ever since Knowhere. He stiffened, then realized Quill would see something was wrong and kept walking. His thoughts dwelled on the topic though.

Once in Peter's room, Rocket wordlessly sat on the bed and Peter next to him. They sat there in awkward silence before Rocket finally said,

"You know this doesn't mean anything right? I just need the pain to go away."

"Yeah yeah I know. I get it."

They both knew Rocket was lying, but neither said anything about it. Rocket turned his back to Quill.

"Just, umm, start gentle and slowly press harder. Not too hard though," Rocket instructed as he slowly took off his jacket and exposed the metal and wires. He closed his eyes and waited for the feel of Quill's hands touching his back, but they didn't come.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? Let's face it, you wouldn't have asked me if there wasn't something more to us than I thought, and I wouldn't have accepted. But Rocket I need to know now, are you sure about me? Doing this?" He wasn't just referring to the back rub.

Rocket just growled, then almost whispered,  
"Yes. I'm sure."

And then Peter's hands were on his back, gently and slowly kneading the fur and skin around the metal. Rocket winced, and the hands immediately froze.

"Is it too hard? Does it hurt?" Rocket could tell, even with his eyes closed, Peter was worried. 

"No no, it feels good. Keep going."

And the fingers started pushing and rubbing again, slowly easing the pain in his back. Rocket held back a moan. He didn't want Peter to realize how much he enjoyed it. But then he couldn't do anything to stop the long low purr that escaped from his throat. He thought it would scare Peter off, but if anything the hands at his back were more pressing, more insistent on helping as they continued massaging his sore back. 

"Is it getting better?" 

"Yeah yeah. A lot. Almost gone now."

Peter smiled and kept pushing his fingers into Rocket's back. But now they were less focused on the implants and he let them roam a bit more. Rocket stiffened again a little, but then relaxed completely and decided that he trusted Quill.

Quill's hands now smoothed over his sides and chest, as the pain in his back faded back to a slight dull ache, as he was used to. 

"Quill, I- I think I-"

"Shh, it's alright. I know." 

Rocket smiled and nodded. He wouldn't have been able to finish the sentence, but the fact that Peter knew what he was going to say and didn't run told him that Peter felt the same way towards him.

Rocket suddenly turned around and lightly pressed a kiss onto Peter's lips. Peter faltered, shocked at first, then he pressed back, running his hands through Rocket's fur with renewed vigor.

"I've... I've never done anything... Like this before," Peter murmured between kisses.

"You think... I have?"

Peter chuckled. Then he had a thought, and slowly drew back from Rocket. Rocket looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought we were enjoying this."

"We are. I am. It's just... I mean.... You're not really my, you know, 'type'" Peter actually made air quotes.

"Type? What, cuz I'm a guy?" Rocket felt himself starting to get angry and sad at the same time. He thought he knew where Peter was going with this.

"No, no it's not even that. I mean I've never done this with a guy before, never wanted to, but it's not that. I mean the fact that you're... Um, a raccoon."

Now Rocket was angry. "You think...." He struggled not to start yelling, but he managed to keep his voice low. "You think I'm just a fucking raccoon? You think I'm some animal?!You don't know the shit they did to me!" He felt himself losing control. Peter's face was apologetic and almost fearful, but it was too late. "You weren't there! You didn't see the things those monsters did to me! If I was ever a fucking raccoon, I sure as hell wasn't after they had their way with me!" Rocket was shouting.

"Rocket no that's not what I meant! Please, stop shouting, the others will be back any second if they're not back already, they'll hear you" Peter pleaded.

Rocket tried to take a deep breath, but he was too angry to focus. When he spoke again his voice was quiet, but still intense.

"And we wouldn't want them to know you were kissing a goddamn raccoon would ya?So just what the fuck did you mean?" He growled.

Peter didn't want to upset him more, but he knew he owed an explanation. "It's just the physical part. Rocket, I... I love you. And I know you're not a raccoon. I do. That's just what I see when I look at you. I can't help it. We can be together, we should be together, we will. But I need some time to get used to this," he gestured to Rocket. "It's not that you're... It's just that I can't even think about... Going further than kissing. I'm just not ready. Not for that."

Rocket growled again, but closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. "Did you mean it?" Peter looked up, questioningly. "You said... you loved me. Did you mean it?" His voice was soft now, just above a whisper.

"Of course. How could I not?" Peter's voice matched Rocket's. Peter himself hadn't realized his feelings for Rocket until that night, but now there was no denying them.

Rocket opened his eyes and nodded. "Then that's all I care about." He looked up and planted another kiss on Peter's lips, less urgent, but more caring and compassionate. 

Rocket had been alone for most of his life. Ever since he'd escaped from the lab and Half-world, he'd been by himself. Groot had been his friend, his best friend, but no more than that. Rocket had never loved anyone. No one had loved him. And now here was Peter, and he was the only one who had ever cared for him like that. So Rocket didn't care if Peter didn't want it to be physical. He loved Peter and Peter loved him and that was enough for Rocket.

\-----

"How the fuck are we gonna tell the others?" Peter breathed out. He was lying in his bed with Rocket by his side. Even if they weren't gonna do anything sexual, neither wanted Rocket to go back to his own room. It felt strange to share his bed with Rocket, but also oddly right. As if he had been missing something his entire life, and now it was finally there.

"I guess we'll just figure it out as we go along."

"I guess."

Rocket hesitated then laid his head down in Peter's shoulder. Now that the pain in his back was gone, he felt the drowsiness that he'd been distracted from.

"Hey Quill?" Peter looked down at him. "Thanks. For the back rub, and ya know for..."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about i"

Rocket smiled contentedly as he felt Peter's lips on his and fell asleep on Quill's shoulder. Peter was asleep soon after.

\----

That night Rocket had the nightmares. He hadn't had one in a while. They were always the same thing and he always woke up screaming and shaking. They were of his time in the labs of half-world.

He felt the scalpel cutting into his back. "Why use anesthetic?" They'd asked each other. "It only costs money." No one had contested it. He screamed as the surgeons pulled apart his skin. He thought he was gonna black out, but he had no such luck. Then came the implant. As they attached it to his spine, electricity raced through him. His body felt like it was on fire. 

But even that was nothing compared to his head. Not only did the electricity cause a throbbing pounding pain, but suddenly he was aware. More than he ever had been before. It was too much, too quickly. And it only made him experience the pain to the fullest. 

He woke up with a yell, drenched in sweat. 

"Whoa, whoa man calm down. What happened?." Peter had woken and saw Rocket shaking next to him. "Was it a nightmare?"

Rocket panted, and tried to stop the shaking. "You don't understand Quill, it was real, it is real! It's not just a dream, it's real! I can feel them in my back, they're not a dream!" Rocket said, panicked. 

Peter suddenly embraced him and held him close. "Rocket, it's fine, everything is fine, everything's okay," he murmured over and over not letting go of Rocket. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Peter finally felt Rocket stop shaking. He pulled away from Rocket and looked at him. He wiped away the tears coursing down his muzzle. 

"Rocket I'm here, now tell me what happened."

Rocket looked down. "It's the same dream every time. They, they cut me open and-" his voice broke and he just shook his head. "I haven't had one in a year or two, I thought they had stopped with Groot being there. I guess the pain today brought it back. I can't live with these dreams Quill." He looked up and wiped away another tear. "Not anymore."

Peter hugged Rocket again, and whispered, "Then I'm not gonna let you have them. I promise. I won't let the implants hurt any more and I'm not gonna let you get hurt. No matter what."

Rocket hadn't expected that reaction. He didn't think Peter would take it so personally, as if it was his responsibility. Rocket would have told him it wasn't, but at the moment, he needed to believe Peter's words. He needed Peter to be there for him.

"Thanks." He said and he meant it."Will..." He sniffed. "Will you stay up with me? Please don't let me fall asleep. I'm gonna have that nightmare again, I know it!" Rocket was almost begging.

"Of course I will. Of course." It was the most emotional that Peter had ever seen Rocket.

So Peter laid back down on the bed and Rocket laid on Peter's chest. Peter gently stroked his fingers through Rocket's fur making sure he stayed awake. 

He didn't even notice when it started, but eventually he became aware of Rocket making a noise like a low, soft growl. He realized with a start it was purring. He smiled to himself and kept brushing through Rocket's fur.

"So, uhh, about us... are we dating now or what?" Peter asked after a few minutes once Rocket had calmed down some more, genuinely curious.

"How should I know? I've never done anything like this before. Unless you got some problem with labels, I guess we're dating and your my boyfriend." 

"Oh. I don't. Have a problem with labels, that is. So boyfriend it is then." Peter sounded a little uncomfortable with it, but Rocket figured that was because he'd never had a boyfriend before. So Rocket just moved closer and nuzzled his face against Peter's cheek. Peter pushed back into it, smiling as he did so. But then a disturbing thought struck him.

Rocket felt Peter open his mouth and then close it, as if he couldn't bring himself to say something. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"It's just, I was just wondering, if it's not too private, and you don't have to answer if you don't want, but do you still think about it? When you were... You know, at that place?"

Rocket sighed deeply. "I try not too. There's no pleasant memories. But it's not like I can forget it. I guess it's kinda always there. Like a decoration that you still notice but never got around to taking down. But a really really ugly one. That you won't let anyone see." He stopped and looked at Peter. "Well almost anyone."

Peter thought about his words. He realized the significance of what Rocket was saying. He'd never talked about this with anyone else. Not even Groot. He pulled the smaller male closer as Rocket continued.

"I remember when I first had chocolate. It was so sweet. I loved it. I had way too much. It's pretty much poison for me. Delicious, but deadly. Now I vomit almost on sight, purely from memory. I probably would have died that day if not for them. They would never let me die. Not even when I wanted to." At the words Peter felt a physical pain in his chest, as if it was his fault he hadn't been there to help Rocket. Rocket of course didn't notice. He was wrapped up in his memories. Peter made a mental note not to every offer him chocolate. Rocket continued and every word hit Peter like a freight train.

"The worst part was the 'it'. They never called me he, I was just a string of numbers and letters, just an experiment. I believed it too. They told me I was there because they wanted to do tests on me and I thought that was okay, because I didn't know any better. I figured it out eventually. I realized I wasn't an animal anymore. I'd become a person. They didn't stop calling me 'it' though. After that, every 'it' hurt more than any scalpel or punishment. It made me feel like a monster."

Rocket felt a drop hit the top of his head and he looked up at Peter. He was pressing his eyes closed, obviously trying to stop the tears that were running down his face. 

"Peter what's wrong?"

Peter opened his eyes. The tears came out faster now, as he stopped trying to hold them back. "You went through so much. I can't even imagine it and now I'm crying. Isn't that fuckin selfish? I can't stand the thought of you at that place so I'm fucking crying. Fucking pathetic. And you have to live with this every goddamn day, never forgetting what was done to you." Peter hung his head in shame.

Rocket replied, "It's not that I really want to forget. It's as much a part of me as where I am now. Who I'm with now. And I wouldn't want to change that at all. Sure, it's shitty and yeah it hurts to think about, but it's still my past, and I won't ever forget it. It's really not that bad, man. I'm used to it."

Peter felt somewhat comforted at that and pushed his sadness to the back of his mind. If Rocket had gotten over his past, then he should be able to as well. Rocket seemed content to let the conversation end there and so was Peter.

It should have been awkward to sit in silence like that, but it wasn't. Rocket felt comfortable with Peter and Peter felt comfortable with Rocket. There was no need for words. So they didn't say any as they waited for morning, or the closest they came to morning in space.

It wasn't long before they heard Gamora lightly open her door and head to the kitchen. She was always the earliest up, and she kept some type if herbal tea/protein drink in the meeting room, which also served as the Guardians' kitchen. Rocket realized she would see them leave Peter's room together.

"We never did figure out what we're gonna say to the others," he tried to keep his voice light and uncaring, but he was worried. Worried that the others wouldn't accept them. 

Peter seemed to see exactly what Rocket was thinking and responded, "Yeah, but I think it'll be all right. They'll understand."

So they got up and went out to talk to Gamora. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at Rocket coming from Quill's room, but she didn't say anything. She just kept staring at them, calmly. She knew that people felt pressured to talk most when no one else was talking.

And she was right. Peter and Rocket just shifted uncomfortably under Gamora's scrutiny. Finally Rocket couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed Peter's hand as he blurted out "Right, me and him are dating. We love each other. Any questions?" He'd meant to sound tough and challenging, but it came off more like nervous. He tugged at an ear in a nervous habit he'd developed since Half-world.

"How long as this been happening? Do the others know?"

"Well we just found out last night, so I would guess not. You're the first we've told." Peter gripped Rocket's paw tighter, but still felt uneasy. 

"Oh. I didn't realize either of you were interested in males."

He blushed fiercely. "I'm not. I mean I am, but just not usually. No, I mean..." He sighed as he realized he didn't even know his own sexuality. "It's just Rocket. No one else."

Rocket just shrugged as Gamora turned to him. "You never asked." She nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Soo.... Is this okay? With you, I mean." Peter asked cautiously.

She made a confused face. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just thought, I don't know maybe you would want to excercise the rules of dibs. I mean I did hit on you a little."

Gamora suddenly realized what Peter was saying and became flustered. "Quill, I wouldn't be interested in you if you were the richest man in the galaxy. You're disgusting and I find you repulsive."

"Watch it, that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Rocket snarled, only semi-joking. He was surprised to find he was somewhat angry at Gamora's words, and also jealous that Peter had flirted with her and had clear affection towards her. It bothered him that Peter had never shown such affection towards him before that night.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any insult to either of you. I only meant that I have no interest in Quill. He's all yours. I'll take more care in choosing my words in the future."

"Thank you. Now I think it's time we told the Groot and Drax."

Groot was overjoyed, mostly because in all his time with Rocket, he'd never seen Rocket have a romantic interest. He'd begin to think they had taken away any romantic desires from him on Half-world. It was a terrible thought and he was glad to find out it wasn't the truth. Drax was confused at first, but soon understood and accepted it. 

The most they would do then is hold hands in front of the others. Rocket probably would have done more, but Peter was uncomfortable with it. That changed within a couple days.

Over time, Peter's fear of dating someone so different from him faded. He'd never been one for PDA, but he would give Rocket light kisses in front of the others and he was always okay with a little cuddling.

Rocket had always hated sappy emotional talks, but he was clearly comfortable and unashamed of flaunting their relationship physically and did so all the time. If he was with Quill and his hands weren't busy, he occupied one with Peter's hand. Anytime he could, he would kiss Peter passionately, while Peter was chaste in comparison. The nightmares never came back, and Peter made sure to give him frequent back rubs. 

It was only a week and a half before Peter was willing to go farther. They hadn't really talked about why Peter wouldn't go further in bed with Rocket since that night, and Peter felt almost guilty about it. He wished he was more open to new things. That night he tried to broach the topic. They were laying in bed together after having bid good night to the others.

"It's just that I've never done anything like this before," he started tentatively. " I've never been interested in a man, much less had sex with a guy. And we're not even the same species either. It's just a lot for me to take in at once." 

"It's fine man. I know you'll get used to it eventually. I can wait. I have been for my entire life." Rocket definitely wanted to do something more eventually, but he didn't want to force Peter into anything.

"That's what I'm trying to say. I don't want to wait any longer. Maybe I'm not entirely comfortable with it now, but I know you are and it's unfair to make you wait." Despite his words he was nervous. But meant what he had said. 

"Are you sure about this Peter? I don't wanna do it if you're uncomfortable with it."

Peter snorted. "Thanks, didn't realize you were a psychiatrist. But jokes aside, I do wanna go further." Something Rocket had said stuck in his mind. "Wait, you've been waiting all your life? You mean, like you've never actually had sex?"

Rocket blushed and looked down, hoping Peter couldn't see it through his fur. "Well, umm not really. I mean, it's not like a lot of people are interested in animals."

Peter frowned. He grabbed Rocket's chin and pulled his face up to look him in the eyes. "You're not an animal Rocket. Youre a person. Just as much as I am. And I'm interested in you. It doesn't matter what other people think. And I'm glad to be your first."

Rocket smiled. He hadn't meant to sound self-pitying, but Peter's words were still nice to hear. "So we gonna do this this thing or what?" He looked up at Peter suggestively.

"Well, first we should clarify what exactly it is we're planning on doing."

"Ah, come on, that takes all the fun out of it." He sighed, but figured Peter was already out of his comfort zone. He felt he should make him as comfortable as he could. "It's up to you man. How bout this, I'll just start, and tell me if I go too far, ok?"

Peter nodded sheepishly. "That sounds alright."

"Well then let's not waste any more time." With that, Rocket moved on top of Peter and leaned down to kiss him. He started gentle and then became more passionate. He drove his tongue between Peter's lips and felt his groin stir at the quiet moan that came from Peter. 

He drew back and grinned at Peter. "And you said you were uncomfortable with this. Doesn't sound like it."

"Well let's find out then, if you're so sure."

Rocket raised his eyebrows and moved down below the tent in Peter's pants. He unzipped the larger man's pants and pulled them off. Peter's cock immediately sprung up. 

Rocket whistled. "Damn, you're pretty big."

Peter blushed. "Never thought I'd hear you saying that to me. Can't say I didn't like it though."

Rocket chuckled and moved closer. His tongue darted out and licked Peter's tip as his hands slowly started moving around the base of his cock. He grinned at the resulting moan from Peter. 

Peter, after that one lick, had found out that he had been wrong. He wasn't uncomfortable with Rocket being a raccoon. It was who Rocket was. And Peter loved it and everything else about him. In that moment, it even became a turn-on. He chuckled in his head at how weird it sounded, but it felt right. 

Rocket had taken the opportunity of Peter's distraction to remove his own clothes. He'd previously told Peter what his member was like. He didn't really know why, but the scientists who'd created him had given him almost human sized genitals. They still looked natural on his body, just disproportionately large. Probably some kind of sick joke to them. Rocket didn't care. He was happy for it. 

Once he had removed the restricting garments, he turned his attention back to Peter's cock. He ran his tongue from the base to the tip before putting his mouth over the head. Peter gasped and tried not to moan. 

Rocket tightened his lips around Peterms shaft and, careful to keep his teeth from cutting Peter, started bobbing his head up and down. Slowly at first, then faster. Peter started thrusting into his mouth. He moaned again as the tip of his cock hit the back of Rocket's throat. Rocket continued to move up and down, drawing more moans and gasps from Peter.

Peter finally reached down and lifted Rocket's head up from his cock. He groaned at the loss of Rocket's mouth on his dick, but he felt a stronger need. Rocket seemed to sense it as he looked up at Peter before moving down past his cock towards Peter's hole as Peter spread his legs.

He first simply ran his tongue over it and noticed how Peter's dick quivered just at that. He then grabbed Peter's cheeks and spread them apart as he pushed his tongue past Peter's entrance. 

This was a new experience for Peter. A girl had once stuck a finger in there, but besides that, he'd never felt anything like this. He felt cheated. He couldn't believe how good the feel of Rocket's long tongue was as it lapped around and darted into his ass. He had no control over the sounds coming from his own mouth and throat. 

"Oh, Rocket that feels so good. Let's keep going."

Peter saw Rocket's ears perk up, and Rocket sent his tongue into Peter one last time before raising his head and looking at Peter inquisitively. 

"I want you to fuck me Rocket. I wanna feel you inside me." Peter knew it sounded slutty, but he didn't care.

"Well, just because you asked so nicely. You got lube?" Peter nodded and gestured over to the desk. Rocket walked over and found the lube in the top drawer. He just poured some on his fingers as he walked back, and then a little onto Peter's hole. 

"I'm just gonna start with a finger and tell me if it's too much ok?" 

Peter nodded, too turned on to focus on words. He doubted it would be too much anyway. Rocket chuckled before slowly sliding a single finger in.

Peter moaned and almost immediately asked, "more please, add another"

Rocket obliged and started to work Peter's hole open, sliding his fingers in and out repeatedly. Peter spread his legs more and pushed back on Rocket's fingers. He moaned again as he felt Rocket gently working him more open.

"Please Rocket I need-" he couldn't finish as he was interrupted by another moan, but Rocket got the message. He pulled his fingers out and started to rub the lube over his dick and around Peter's entrance. 

He lined himself up and pushed in slowly. He kept pushing until he was in almost up to the base of his cock. There he stopped moving so that Peter could get more comfortable Peter felt a little pain but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Rocket inside him. He bucked and pushed against Rocket's hips trying to get friction. Rocket started pulling his dick back out again, stopping before taking it all the way out. He pushed in again, faster this time, and soon was at a good pace of pushing into Peter and pulling back out. 

Peter moaned and gasped with every thrust. He pushed back harder on Rocket's dick with each movement. Rocket whimpered out Peter's name and Peter just moaned in response. Rocket started to go even faster, and Peter moved his hips in time with the raccoon's thrusts.

"Rocket, I'm gonna.... I'm gonna cum"

"Me too, man, me too."

Rocket felt the pleasure spike and thrust even harder into Peter. Peter felt the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt, coming from deep inside him, as Rocket went in as far as he could. Then Peter felt Rocket cum inside him and came seconds later, crying out Rocket's name.

Rocket thrusted a few more times, then pulled out of Peter.

"Oh god that was amazing Rocket. We're definitely gonna do that again. But for now I'm all fucked out."

Rocket nodded in agreement, still a little stunned from the pleasure and started to clean up.  
\----  
"Hey," Rocket looked up at Peter seriously. They were lying on the bed after having cleaned up, Rocket curled up against Peter's side. Peter was absently running his hand through Rocket's fur, but stopped to look down at his companion. 

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. I don't know where I'd be right now without you and after tonight, I don't know, I'm just grateful." He looked down, still embarrassed to talk so openly about his feelings. 

"Rocket, you don't have to be grateful for me being your boyfriend. I should be grateful. You know I always had one night stands with girls from all over, but with you, it's completely different. It's not just sex, it's... Well, it's love." He wasn't looking at Rocket, afraid of being mocked for being emotional. 

But it was the furthest thing from Rocket's mind. He was thinking the same thing. And even though he didn't say anything, Peter knew it from his purrs as he resumed his stroking. Eventually the purrs faded out into quiet smooth breathing, but Peter kept combing through Rocketms fur until he too fell asleep.

\----

Rocket woke up and his first thought was pure happiness. No words to accompany it. Just happiness. He'd never felt it before, not truly. He looked down to find Peter's arm strewn across him and Peter himself snoring like an elephant. Rocket was surprised to find he didn't mind. It made him even happier. 

He shoved off Peter's arm and got up to make some coffee. He sat down across from the bed and drank it, waiting for Peter to wake up. He thought about his happiness. Most of all he thought about the source.

And as he sat there staring at the one thing in his life that had ever made him truly happy, he knew he would stay with Peter. He loved him.


End file.
